Luna's Time On The Moon
by QueenPitpat
Summary: Boring one shot about how I imagine Luna spent her thousand years on the moon. Written purely for my own enjoyment.


**Luna On The Moon**

 **Disclaimer**

 _*I am fully aware of the comic MLP released regarding how Luna spent her time on the moon. This is a one shot AU written for fun._

Fear filled Nightmare Moon when she saw her sister. Celestia had done the unthinkable, she had retrieved the elements they used to defeat Discord, and turned them towards her. Nightmare had never felt more betrayed. All she wanted was for the ponies to appreciate her! She was not a villain, she was not discord! How could her sister do this? How could she…

Nightmare tried using her magic to fight off Celestia but it was no use. With a shout and a flash of light the queen of the night had been rendered a prisoner. She looked around on the desolate moon's surface. No surprise that Celestia, had banished her. Celestia must have wanted to taunt her by imprisoning her inside of something she loved. Celestia wanted her to hate what she cherished the most. Well Celestia would not win this round! She would have so much fun on the moon! Much more fun than she ever had inside that stuffy old castle. Nightmare elegantly strode through the moon, no creatures to be found. She tried flying off of the moon, but was immediately burned and thrown back to the ground by a rainbow shield. She swore and continued her quest.

She tried drawing with her horn, remembering how she used to paint the sparkling hillsides of Equestria, but the surface was to hard. She tried to skip stones but they were to heavy. She tried singing, dancing and even napping but all tasks were impossible in the hard, cold moon. Nightmare stomped around, swearing a bit. Getting angry it seemed was the only task still possible up here. Nightmare sighed laying down.

Perhaps the moon was only meant to be admired from afar? And perhaps she too was never meant to venture too close to other ponies. She was to cold, to hard. Nightmare looked down at Equestria and wondered how her subjects were? Relishing in Celestia's day no doubt. Her mind fluttered to little Snowball the only pony who had ever understood her, Snowball disliked the day, she felt overheated by the sun. But Snowball loved to frolic in the cool night. She liked the night she said, because the dark made everyone as blind as her...and if only for a moment she felt understood. How was the little filly now? Nightmare wondered, she had never said goodbye, would she be disappointed? Nightmare shook the thought off. Snowball would grow up to hate and despise her, just like all the rest! Nightmare sighed heavily.

She needed another chance, she needed to go back to Equestria and convince the ponies to love her night! If the moon could not be understood...then Nightmare would make damn sure it was respected. Even if she had to hold a spear to the heads of every pony in Equestria! Nightmare breathed heavily and galloped around looking desperately for a hint of magic, a hint of hope she could return. Nightmare then spotted a yellow paper sticking up from the moon rocks. She pulled it out hastily and read the beat up, ink torn paper.

Entitled ' _Star Swirl's' Star Spell' it seemed to describe a way to form the stars into a portal to get back home. 'Finally' she thought, the old guy is of use to me, he always favored Celestia (like everypony in the whole world)._

 _The spell was tricky and time consuming, with many blank and blotted out spots but Nightmare did not care, she had all the time in the world. She did not have to eat, and rarely slept. But when she did she swore she heard a faint lullaby in a familiar sounding voice. In her dreams, guilt and love would try to creep in but she whisked them off like a tarnished old cloak. They were the ones who scorned her, who banished her? She was there doormat for years, the only ones who should feel GUILTY WAS THEM!_

 _A thousand years passed quicker than you would assume, then again Nightmare was immortal and she had no clock to agonise over. It was a thousand years to the date that she was banished that Nightmare perfected the spell. She set the paper on fire and watched as the stars swirled around forming a dazzling purple pool that floated gently down to the surface of the moon, blowing a hole through Celestia's portal._

" _Diu regno meo tenebras." Nightmare smirked, before taking leaping into the portal._


End file.
